1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to modular display systems. More specifically, the invention relates to modular display systems, the basic modules of which are interlocking cubes adapted to received ancillary devices.
2. Related Art
Corner connection systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,912,410; 4,501,512; 4,021,128; and 3,835,354. The concept of providing longitudinal channels along frame members, for attaching various accessories, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,399,856; 3,613,897; 5,255,803, and 5,477,594. Various interconnection systems using a member of I-shaped cross-section are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,425,721; 5,090,835; and 5,149,236.